Redefinition
by By Anonymous
Summary: UPDATED! With the Charmed Ones pulling a disappearing act in order to train the next generation, Prue Halliwell is forced to fall from grace in order to follow her new destiny against the demonic underworld. Please R & R!
1. Life After Death

**_Author's Notes:_** What's up peeps! This is my 'Charmed' spinoff of sorts and it involves Prue in a very interesting and enjoyable light which I hope you all will come to love! Please read and review and most of all, enjoy!

**Timeline:** This fic takes place right after the events of season seven.

* * *

For the first time in years, **Prue Halliwell** cried in grief. Tears came endlessly from her pale skinned face, and slowly but surely, her eyes began to puff. Wiping a mix of tears and brown hair from her eyes, Prue walked amongst the clouds of Heaven and continued her sobbing. However, she could not hold her composure but for so long, and in another instant Prue fell to the clouds beneath her wracked with crying fits and she was roughing up her pure white dress. All the while, she was muttering the same sentence: "They're gone…they're _really_ gone." 

Hearing a familiar sound come to her gentle ears, Prue looked up and saw the figures of her mother** Patty Halliwell**, and her grandmother **Penny "Grams" Halliwell** teleporting in front of her. Their angelic light made Prue's auburn hair shimmer and she quickly hugged them both, and did not let go. Smoothing out her hair, both Patty and Grams felt Prue's warm tears stain their garb as they prepared to talk to her.

"Prue, Prue it's alright. Things are not as they seem." Patty said consoling her daughter with the light whispers. Prue looked up at her with a look of confusion on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean, mom? My sisters are gone! Phoebe and Piper… they're dead. And Paige, too! She was just getting good with her powers and now she's lost them and her life!" Prue yelled out as more hysteria smacked at her system. It was now Grams turn to comfort the sullen granddaughter of hers, and it did not look like Prue was finished with the crying.

"Your sisters are not dead Prue. They still live." Grams said with a look of compassion and seriousness in her beautiful eyes and hugged her. Prue could just stay in Grams touch all day and feel bliss; her grandmother always gave her a sense of protection. But to more pressing matters, the fact of her sisters.

"Wait a minute, then what happened to them? You saw what went down, know one could have survived that…" Prue was interrupted by Grams pointing finger.

"But your sisters did. **The Charmed Ones** were successful into vanquishing **Zankou**. You should be celebrating instead of mourning your sisters' memories my dear." Grams told her with a smile creeping on her face.

"Alright then, if they survived then where in the world are they? I don't sense or feel them anywhere in San Francisco! I can't feel them, don't you understand that?" Prue said with a crackling voice as more tears came down to her face. Never in her life or her afterlife did she ever feel this much agony, it was tearing at her.

"Look Prue, you have to have some form of faith. Of course you cannot feel your sisters, you probably won't feel them for a long time. Isn't it obvious to you yet?" Patty asked Prue as she looked up at her. This time she was lost for words and stared at her mother blankly.

"They have gone into hiding Prue. That is the reason for their disappearance, not because of death." Patty explained to her daughter. Intent now, Prue wiped the tears from her face one final time and put her hair to the back. Her eyes wide and shifting from her mother to Grams, she tried to recollect all that was just said.

"So you are telling me that they ran away? The Charmed Ones are poof, be gone!" Prue asked and shouted aloud as she looked at her relatives.

"That's about so." Grams said easily.

"What is their problem? Why did they abandon their destinies like that?" Prue suddenly yelled out. It was uncanny; just minutes ago she was crying and with despair over her sisters' would-be death and now she was enraged by their new plan of action. Worst of all, her family was being cryptic, and cryptic was something she did not like. "Why do I have a feeling that something I don't know is something you all do know?"

"It's nothing too big, Prue. It's just-a…." Grams tried to lie and she bit her tongue. Both Patty and Prue gave her looks; they all knew that the matriarch of the Halliwell family sucked terribly at lying.

"Please give me answers one of you; it would be highly appreciative!" Prue once again yelled out with all of her might. Both looking at each other with the 'should we tell her?' glance as Prue gave them deathly glares, another person made himself known as he orbed in front of them in a golden light.

Portly, wearing a robe and sporting silver hair, the pudgy man was very familiar to them and the three Halliwells looked at him with shock. Of course, the man was **the Angel of Destiny** in all of his glory. For some reason Prue felt that he was the answer to all of her queries that she was thinking of.

"Angel of Destiny…the answer to all of my questions I presume?" Prue looked at him raising one of her eyebrows. The Angel simply smiled and looked at the former Charmed One.

"You guess correctly Prudence Halliwell. I am here to tell you that destiny, my dear, is changing. The actions of your sisters have plenty to do with this new turn of events." The Angel said looking around at the room full of Halliwells.

"And by that you mean? What?" Prue continued with her questions. Without a doubt in her mind she was going to get answers no matter what it took to get them. The Angel of Destiny was ready to talk as it appeared.

"As of today Prue, the Charmed Ones have gone into hiding in order to protect and train the next generation of the Halliwell witches. Also as of today,** you my dear girl shall be resurrected**." The Angel said as he pointed straight for Prue. Gasps filled the room as Patty, Grams and Prue looked in shock and disbelief. In this short time, it felt like everything ravaged her and she could not take it all at once. All of this took Prue's breath away.

"Okay let's rewind this soap opera for a minute." Prue said as she began to pace around the room in an excited but not wild state. As she did this action, the Angel of Destiny kept a steady stare at her as well as the other Halliwells.

"You want me to fall from grace, all because my sisters are too cowardly to stand up to the forces of evil? Is that what the hell you're saying to me?" Prue asked enraged and yelling venomous words at the innocent Angel.

"Now Prue don't get yourself all worked up over nothing, honey!" Patty said trying to get close to her daughter, until she was roughly pushed away by Prue's brute force. Holding Patty and looking at Prue, Grams felt the anger rising within her grandchild.

"Prue you should not bad mouth your sisters like that. Come on you watch the events unfold from here; they are mothers now. They have to bring up their children in a safe environment so that they can become the best witches this family has yet to see." Grams said trying to comfort her hurt granddaughter with her words and peaceful eyes.

"Grams, of course** I know that**! I want solely the best for Wyatt and Chris! And when Phoebe and Paige have children I want their offspring to be equally as safe. But I paid my debt to society and the magical world! For years I have been fighting and fighting countless demons and unholy forces! As a Charmed One I did my time! I wanted to come back four years ago, but you and mom did not want me to have my piece of the action!" Prue shouted as she now walked about madly.

"But it was all in your destiny. Just because you died and went to the afterlife does not mean that your destiny has stopped. In fact, this is just the tip of the iceberg." The Angel of Destiny said with newfound giddiness that Prue never witnessed before. "In all seriousness though Prue, as your sisters' train the next generation, the demon underworld will grow stronger. That cannot happen; as a former Charmed One you cannot let that happen." The Angel of Destiny continued. Finally, Prue looked convinced as the words hit her straightforwardly.

"Don't you see Prue? This is the next step in your journey. You must fulfill destiny, and like I always say…" Grams was cut off by Prue who knew the next line all too well in her young life.

"_Everything happens for a reason_. Yes, I know I get you Grams." Prue said with her patented smile. But for now, it seemed all the more angelic. Patty was beaming at the sight of her daughter though.

"I am proud of you Prue." Patty said as she went over to her daughter, and lovingly kissed her on her forehead. Prue just looked and once again smiled at Patty. Love instead of rage filled Prue's heart now. Going over to Grams, Prue also kissed her and made her peace with her grandmother.

"Well, wherever my destiny takes me, I am ready." Prue said with a stern look on her face as the Angel of Destiny walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Blessed be my darling, we love you very much." Grams said as she and Patty held onto each other. Prue gave a final radiant smile at the two and before she could say anything, she and the Angel of Destiny teleported to an unknown alley. It was about midday and they were across busy streets where cars zoomed by and where people filled avenues. But the alley was complete with a dumpster some trashcans and murky water. Prue noticed that she was now clad in jeans, a black halter top and a leather jacket, with her brown hair swaying freely in the breeze that just hit.

* * *

"Now where are we?" Prue questioned. 

"A place where evil lurks around every corner and where demons feed on fears, wishes and hopes." The Angel of Destiny looked with fright. It almost scared Prue.

"**Don't worry, were in LA**." The Angel of Destiny suddenly said changing gears, making Prue sigh with relief.

"Here you shall find a place to live, gain the necessities for modern living and fight the good fight. When the time is right, you will once more meet with your sisters and return to the afterlife. But for now, Prue your assistance is needed. A demon is right behind you." The Angel of Destiny pointed as Prue turned to get a wallop of a smack my bald headed but leather clothed assailant.

Getting up and noticing that the Angel was gone, Prue was out on her lonesome. "Great. Leave me alone all by myself. I can handle it thanks!" Prue said sarcastically as the demon suddenly rushed for her. Bracing herself, Prue jumped to the air and kicked the bald demon square in the face and then used her magical power to throw him into a dumpster. Having him right where she wanted, Prue prepared herself.

"Time for an old fashioned spell, I guess. _Let this demon that I see…_" Prue stopped saying the spell once she noticed a projectile fly into the air and attacked the demon that got from the dumpster. Looking at the person, Prue saw a black woman with a crossbow stand with her braids flowing in the wind and her neck was adorned with the triquetra symbol that was embroiled on the **_Book of Shadows_**. Quickly, the girl through a vial at the demon contained with a potion and it vanquished the demon instantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Prue yelled out to the girl.

"Prue Halliwell?" The girl questioned as Prue gave her a 'yes' shake with her head.

"Come with me! I can help! My name is **Evangeline**! Come!" Evangeline shouted as she ran over to her parked car and opened the door. Feeling that she should, Prue jumped in and went into the car and the two sped off to the unknown.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	2. There's No Place Like Home

**_Author's Notes:_** Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Oh and to answer a question, will Prue meet up with her sisters? Hmm…you'll just have to keep reading on to see what happens ;-)

* * *

"Okay so tell me something. What are you a witch _or_…" Prue questioned as she trailed off once Evangeline began to speak.

"I'm a witch. My best friend Rain and I have our own coven. You are or once were a Charmed One, am I right?" Evangeline asked as she turned the car in another direction.

"Yes, in a former life I was. You see I'm dead." Prue said shocking the girl as Evangeline took her eyes from off the road and stared at Prue. Nearly getting into a car collision, Evangeline made a sharp swerve and continued on the path.

"So are you telling me that you're a spook? You're the living dead? Look I'm not working with any zombie demons here." Evangeline spoke out with her eyes wide in fright at Prue.

"No, I am purely witch. I was resurrected by the Angel of Destiny." Prue said rolling her eyes and watching Evangeline as the girl continued on driving.

"My friend knew you were coming, though. That's her gift." Evangeline said with a smile at Prue. Confused, Prue looked back at her.

"What is her gift?" Prue asked.

"**She has the sight**. She can see things before they occur." Evangeline spoke.

"My sister Phoebe has that power too. She has premonitions." Prue explained.

"I know. **Rain and I** know a lot about the Charmed Ones of San Francisco. The whole magical world knows about you. That's why we've decided to take you in." Evangeline answered as she parked at a spot in front of a rather large house. Still sitting in the car she and Prue stared at one another.

"My sisters are off somewhere, and the Angel told me that I had some good to do here in Los Angeles. I have no where to go." Prue told her. Evangeline put one small hand upon Prue's shoulder and looked at her.

"Of course you can stay with us. That's the whole reason why we sought you and tried to scry for you. Rain knew that our third was coming and once I saw you fighting the demon, I knew you were destined to be part of our coven." Evangeline said.

"But my sisters, how can I abandon the bond I had with them? Not only as family but as Charmed witches." Prue asked sighing after finishing her statement.

"You're not abandoning them Prue. They have children and they are preparing them for the future evils. But now, as the Angel told you, you are needed to fight the evil here in the present. We're trying to do the same thing. So join us, stay a spell." Evangeline offered with another beaming smile as she step from out of the car.

"_Destiny_….." Prue muttered as she just got out of the car and headed for the house with Evangeline. Opening the door to the house, Evangeline and Prue stepped in. The house had an aroma of strawberry scented spray with a mix of what smelled like floral scents also. The foyer was big open space and a staircase stood at the center. Walking into the left side of the room, it led to the living room. As Prue moved there with Evangeline she spotted that the right side led to a dining room and kitchen. Past the staircase at the end was the spacious backyard.

"Rain's not in here. That's weird." Evangeline said turning on the ceiling lights. Prue noticed that the living room resembled that of the manor, or at least the last time she remembered it.

"How's that weird?" Prue asked.

"It's Sunday afternoon, she usually is off looking at her week's worth of **_General Hospital_** episodes in here.** We got TiVo you know**." Evangeline said.

"Really? Cool. **But what's TiVo**? You know,** I've been dead since 2001**." Prue said looking at a laughing Evangeline. However, all the laughter stopped once a scream rang out a loud crash was heard. Evangeline looked at Prue, and the two witches both yelled out, "Rain!"

Running up the stairs quickly and valiantly, they were both in time to catch a red headed woman from falling downward. Her eyes an emerald color of green and her face light but not too pale, the girl got up on her feet and then looked at Prue with a smile amidst the terror she had just moments ago.

"I presume you're Rain?" Prue asked the girl who shook her head yes.

"Prue! Prue, you're really here! You…**AH! Watch out**!" Rain yelled. All three turning around, they watched as an energy ball darted straight for them. Surprising to Prue, Rain held out her hand and ricocheted the energy ball back to the launcher by creating a shield with her mystical powers.

"**She can make shields** too." Evangeline whispered to Prue.

"I would not have known." Prue whispered back as Rain stopped.

The demon made himself known as he stomped over to them as they ran down the stairs. A terrible brute, it had the regular leather clothes but this one was muscled and had bushy hair, and was also very tall. What made it worse was that he was not alone. A girl came from behind him in a black dress with combat boots and swaying blonde hair.

"Got any ideas, Vange?" Rain questioned looking at her friend.

"Yeah, we fight!" Evangeline said as she lunged for the female demon. Running up to her, Evangeline used her body to press against the demon woman and made the girl crash into a coffee table. Both getting up, Evangeline and the girl began to do battle. Blocking a punch combination from the demon, Evangeline landed a sharp spin kick of her own, knocking the girl off balance. Next came an elbow smash and then a harsh punch into the demon's face. Green blood began to ooze and some fell into Evangeline's braids.

"Dammit! Do you know _how hard it is_ to get demon blood from your braids?" Evangeline cursed as the demon girl smirked and landed a blue energy ball into the air launching for her. With agility and skill, Evangeline jumped out of the way from the energy ball, and looked at the demon. Suddenly, her eyes zoned in on the demon and she shot out a purple wave of energy that attacked it, making her shake and shake until the demon was vanquished.

On the other side, Prue was busy fighting with the brute demon as Rain was convalescing from an attack. Punching the brute repeatedly in his face, as he smiled at her assortment of attacks, the demon took Prue by her throat and threw her into a wall. Prue reeling from the attack, Rain took over and threw a vial of binding potion at him.

"There you go! His attack should be downgraded now. I hit him with a binding potion!" Rain yelled. Feeling lucky, she went to go kick the brute demon but he took her and deeply punched her making her fall back onto the floor. Prue however, astral projected and faced the demon.

"**A Charmed One! But you were dead**!" the brute finally realized looking at Prue.

"Yeah, well I'm back!" Prue said as she used her power to throw the demon backwards. Evangeline came over and once again shot another purple wave of energy at the brute demon vanquishing him too. The dust settled, Prue, Rain and Evangeline came together at the foyer and looked at one another.

"Okay what do you call that? What you just did?" Prue asked Evangeline.

"Well I have psychic powers. I can also use it as energy to shock demons." Evangeline explained.

"Prue, you're here! I saw you in one of my visions! You're our third!" Rain said happily and hugging Prue.

"I know this is not what you may be accustomed to, but trust me, you're amongst friends." Rain said solemnly as she still held onto the girl. Joining in on this was also Evangeline.

"Yeah you're one of us now, Charmed One." Evangeline said adding in. For once in her short time back on Earth, Prue exhaled deeply and smiled. In mere time she was taken from the depths of paradise and back onto the world where she has not been in four years.

"This may sound strange, but I like this place already." Prue said as the girls let go.

"Really, how so?" Rain asked putting a hand through Prue's brown hair.

"The demon run-ins, the fights, you guys…for once in some time_** I actually feel at home**_." Prue said genuinely as she was graced with smiles from the new girls in her coven; **her new sisters**.

* * *

"Mother you do not know how happy I am that Prue actually settled into her new life." Patty said hugging her mother, wiping away tears from her eyes. 

"What can I say Patty, the afterlife does have its advantages." Penny said with her sassy smile gracing her daughters'.

"**Not all the time, Halliwells. Not all the time**." A voice suddenly called out as Penny and Patty turned around to face the source of the voice. The man coming out had gray hair, and for a supposed older man, he was very handsome but he still had an eerie presence to him. Clad in dark leather he came over to the Halliwells, but they just had looks of disgust but shock also.

"And the saints keep on marching in, _what do you want_** Angel of Death**?" Penny questioned with sarcasm as Death came nearer.

"As if he didn't take everything away from us already…" Patty said with disgust as she looked at Death.

"I'll disregard your stares for a second, Patricia. More pressing matters are at hand." Death said as he began to explain. "Though your Charmed daughters have escaped death, Prue is still at risk."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked concerned now.

"When Destiny resurrected her, _he should've known that a price would have to be paid_. Once someone from your line of witches comes back from the dead, without my knowledge;** I have the right to bring them back**. Whether you like it or not." Death said rather sternly as Penny and Patricia looked at him.

"The audacity of you! Evil and the demon underworld still are at work! **Without Paige, Phoebe and Piper to fight, the world is powerless**! No Power of Three, no power for the world! Prue was our last hope!" Patty yelled out at Death. All the animosity she felt for Death was leaking out and she had her fiery eyes placed right on him.

"I don't care. Prue will have to prove herself should she want to remain amongst the land of the living. She'll also have to pay for your daughters' previous escapes from deaths too. My **Hellions** are on the prowl and if she wants to live, she and her coven will have no choice but to vanquish them. But I doubt she will survive." Death said with a glare.

"You are a real bastard, you know?" Penny said with seriousness as she looked at Death with hatred boiling up inside.

"I am not anything you proclaim that I am. **_I am solely the very essence of Death_**." The Angel of Death said not smirking or smiling but just glaring. And with that said, he vanished from sight leaving Penny and Patty on their lonesome.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	3. Old Wounds Die Hard

Everything seemed very surreal to Prue as she laid down in her new room upstairs at her new home. Her housemates were two very nice people and seemingly good witches. She had spent the rest of the day with them, and got a little accustomed to their way of living; it was very similar to that she had with Piper and Phoebe. Evangeline was a bit of a neat freak but still very resourceful and kind. Rain however, was the wild child and free spirit. Still they were all sweethearts and Prue could tell that she made the right choice in deciding to house with them. Checking the clock radio that was next to her bedside, Prue read that it said '3: 43 a.m.'. Restless and a bit hungry, Prue got from out of her bed and traveled down the stairs in order to calm herself.

Noticing that there was a rather good amount of paintings and portraits adorned on the walls, Prue took sight of them. Colorful and some gloomy, they were all rather interesting paintings. But considering her one adventure inside one, she thought twice and kept on moving as she came past the dining room and into the kitchen. Little did she know, she was not alone.

"Hey there new best friend!" Rain called from the sink as she washed out a bowl. Prue smirking and taking a seat on the stool inside the kitchen, she prepared to chat with her housemate.

"Rain, it's three in the morning, nearly four. What are you doing up at this hour?" Prue asked with a hint of motherly concern. That voice was something calming to Rain who smiled and continued on with her sport.

"I have this uncanny ability to do the dishes and eat a bowlful of ice cream every day at around this hour. Don't ask me why, but I just do." Rain said as she headed over for the refrigerator.

"And how does Evangeline feel about this?" Prue asked with an eyebrow raising as Rain took out a carton of Edy's vanilla ice cream and placed some in her bowl.

"She calls me a freak." Rain laughed as Prue joined in with her. Taking out another bowl, Rain put some ice cream in it with a spoon and handed it over back to Prue. Tasting the ice cream, Prue savored the richness and chill that was within it.

"Ice cream… my sisters and I used to eat this stuff real late at night if we could and watch movies. Those were the good days." Prue said licking her spoon.

"You really love them huh?" Rain asked.

"Yeah. They're special." Prue said looking at her.

"I had one sister. Her name was Farrah." Rain explained as she reminisced. "She was a witch too. She was killed in battle."

"My God I'm sorry. How'd it happen?" Prue questioned with her eyebrow up but with sorrowful eyes.

"My family the Eastland clan was prized healers. My mother and grandmother raised us and they were the town apothecaries and they ran this shop. Come to find out, one potion that they made was so powerful that it could upgrade a demon's power one hundred fold." Rain said thinking back.

"So what happened?" Prue questioned once more taking another taste of her ice cream.

"The Source sent a demon assassin of his to kill us. He succeeded in stripping me away of my family and the Source drank the potion. The demon's name as I learned was Shax." Rain said as Prue twitched. Just hearing Shax's name made her cringe.

"Shax was the one that killed me. He got me when I was vulnerable." Prue said faking a smile as she quickly turned and busied herself with eating. She really wanted to cry, but being the tough person that she was, she was not going to lay down her tears.

"I'm glad your sisters took him out. I tried to get him myself once but it wasn't pretty, I'll tell you that." Rain said as she shook her head.

"Tell me about it." Prue said simply. Looking into her eyes, Rain agreed and began to re-account her tale to her new housemate.

* * *

_It was about six years ago. I was eighteen years old and I was armed to the tee with vanquishing potions and healing herbs. It was nighttime when I cornered him. After the many attempts I tried, and all the demons I have slain, I got a lead from one of them and encountered him at a warehouse. Shax, the tough son of a bitch that he is, ravaged me that night, but I put up one hell of a fight too. Because of my age or inexperience was the reason I lost the battle, but that night I was just intent on getting something I never thought I would want. That want was revenge._

A youthful and pale Rain Eastland ran into a seemingly deserted warehouse that was expansive as was murky. It smelled of sawdust and mildew, and made Rain's nose twitch, but the witch had much more on her mind than funky odors. Her red hair tied in a ponytail, and she clad in a green jumpsuit that made scrunching noises when she walked, Rain looked around with a look of anger swelling on her face. Her face became more enraged as she took sight of the one she was ready to vanquish; the demonic assassin known as Shax. Coming into the warehouse in a ghostly like wind, Shax appeared in all of his glory to the young witch. He looked even bluer tonight, and his gray hair expanded across his back.

"I've been waiting!" Rain said loudly as Shax turned to face her. His hideous face twisted in a wicked smirk as he looked at her.

"The apothecary's granddaughter." Shax said as he continued his smirk. Rain once again made her glare as Shax started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Rain asked venomously as she stared at Shax.

"That all of the Eastland bitch witches will die at my hands. You all are pathetic." Shax said looking as though he was prepared for anything Rain had to dish out. Her eyes flame of fire, Rain unearthed a vial of orange potion and she threw it towards Shax. Forming an energy ball, Shax launched it and destroyed the vial before it could reach him. Making another one, this concussive ball of energy struck Rain and she fell back into a puddle of leaking dark water.

Reeling from Shax's one assault but getting up, Rain got up and ran for Shax. With her lunge successful, the two began wrestling on the ground until Rain planted her legs on top of Shax's built abdomen and began to pummel him repeatedly in his face as tears swelled in her eyes.

"This is for Mama! She died at your cold hands! For Farrah! For Nana Christina!" Rain yelled as she continued with her punches to Shax. Tired and angry now, Shax clutched Rain by her throat and flew her backwards from off of him.

"And guess what? All of those witches that were part of your family died at my feet. They were unworthy of my dark lord!" Shax yelled as another big voltage of an energy ball darted into his hand. Instead of gunning for her, Shax threw the ball to below Rain and the ground beneath her began to rumble as she fell downward onto another lower level. This time, the smell grew worse and Shax only followed.

"Fire!" Rain yelled as she threw a tonic at Shax. This time as it hit the floor, a ring of inferno began to encircle the demon as he looked around for an exit. Raising her arms up, Rain made the flames grow as it made a firestorm that enclosed Shax. Hearing inhuman roars coming from where he was, Rain smiled at herself.

'_I thought I'd finally brought him down. Ended the reign of terror he put my family through. But I was wrong; Prue I was dead wrong.'_

Shocking Rain as a look of fear met her face, Shax came through the wall of fire unscathed as she backed up in fright. All the while, Shax smiled once again wickedly and it soon morphed to a look of complete rage.

"You just signed your will." Shax said dangerously low as he once again got into a familiar position. Making another ball of energy in his blue palms, this one was rather large and was full of voltage which made it all the more powerful. Rain who was still in shock and could not find the heart to move, looked at Shax for a moment until he launched his energy ball at her.

Ravaged by pain as the assault racked her and made her jump wildly, she felt cuts and blood oozing from all parts of her body, but especially on her face and arms. Screaming as Shax laughed with all the satire that was within him, the energy ball was so bad it made the fragile ceiling from above them fall atop of Rain. Debris and wood attacking her and mixing with the energy ball, Rain fell to the ground in a pool of her own crimson.

"Shax, come back now! I have more pressing matters at hand." Yelled out an unseen voice as Shax looked around. Undoubtedly, it was the Source.

"But master, this bitch is mine…" Shax trailed off.

"You'll get her another day! Come back to the underworld now!" The Source yelled out. Shax smiling at a very wounded and beaten Rain, he prepared to talk. "This goes to show, don't ever cross paths with me again!"

With that said, Shax vanished from out of the warehouse in the ghoulish way and left Rain all by herself. Still hurt with distress and ache, Rain began to cry as tears mixed with the blood that flown freely from her cuts and gave off a soft whimper.

* * *

"Rain, I'm so sorry. But look at it this way. He's gone, and gone for good." Prue said reassuringly. Though she tried her best to give her a smile, Rain botched it and began to sob as the memory came back to her. Feeling Prue's warmth through the hug she given, Rain felt closer to the ex-Charmed One.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	4. The Witches Who Lunch

**_Author's Notes:_** **Thanx to all those that reviewed, I luv u! LOL I really do!** Okay so without further ado, here chapter 4…Enjoy & Review and check out my new fic '_**All Hell Breaks Loose Again**_'.

* * *

"We thought it would be nice if we took you out for lunch, Los Angeles has got some good restaurants on the strip." Evangeline said as she stopped at the red light. She was driving and Rain was in the front seat, while Prue was in back. Seeing her smile through the rearview mirror, Evangeline was happy that their new recruit was content.

"Yeah I know. It sounds tasty." Prue said as she made a face that gestured her hunger. Rain laughed as she applied red lipstick to herself looking in the mirror. They were all dressed comfortably, Rain had on a white skirt with a red top with her crimson hair dazzling in pigtails; Evangeline's braids were adorned beautifully around her dark blue halter top and she had on denim jeans; Prue had on one of Evangeline's skirts and a green shirt.

"With the demons, being brought back to life, settling in here, you could use a bit of _release_. If it's only for a couple of hours." Rain said looking over at Prue who smiled back.

"But I thank you guys though. You took me shopping, to the spa; now lunch…today was a pleasant surprise." Prue told them with a tone of gratitude. "I'm starting to really like Los Angeles; even though I just got here twenty four hours ago."

"Yeah well, Prue LA will grow on you like that." Evangeline told her as she pulled up to the restaurant.

"And here we are, The Romano Restaurant; the best in Italian cuisine. Shall we lunch girls?" Evangeline said with a sly look coming over to her face. Prue and Rain looked at each other and squealed; soon after, Evangeline joined in on it, and the car sounded like a siren. Getting out, the girls went into the restaurant which was chilly due to the air conditioning, but a scent of garlic and tomatoes quickly filled their noses. Just as they left to go inside, a demon appeared in front of the restaurant and looked at Evangeline's car. In an instant, he once again vanished and headed off back into the Demonic Underworld.

* * *

"Frida…**Frida please don't die**…I _need _you!" a man yelled in an alley. He was Hispanic with long black hair and tanned skin. His shirt was covered in blood as he held in his arms, Frida. There was a hole in the middle of her chest and crimson endlessly flowed from the death wound. Tears came from the Spanish man's eyes as the mugger with a loaded gun took Frida's purse that matched her dress and sped off up the block. Frida was turning cold as her lover held her and he began to cry, wailing out into the distance as Frida slowly began to leave the earth.

Suddenly and unknown to her lover, Frida appeared in a spirit form and hovered over her corpse. Lost for words as she saw killed self being held in the arms of her lover, Frida put a ghostly hand on her mouth, trying to cover up the anguish and tears that she too wanted to gush out as did the man.

"Escobar…**Escobar I'm right here**!" Frida yelled out to her mourning boyfriend. However, it to no avail and Escobar could not hear anything of which she had just said. This time, she was granted the right to cry as tears fell from her eyes. This was breaking her heart and she did not want to see Escobar in pain anymore, but unfortunately there was nothing she could do. As she turned around away from the scene, the Angel of Death began to walk over in his black shirt and pants, with his silver hair glistening in the rays of daylight.

"Frida Isabella Carmona Iglesias?" Death questioned as he looked at the spirit of Frida. Stopping her crying to try and process what was going on now, Frida fell victim to Death.

"I am Frida, what or who are you? _**God**_!" Frida questioned with a face that made Death do the unexpected. After her simple question, Death answered back with a simple fit of laughter. This just angered Frida more since she was not getting any answer from the Angel of Death.

"That's rich. _God_? No my dear, I am not God. But I will lead you to** his Kingdom in Heaven**." Death said as he extended his hand to the sky. With a glow that is commonly used on movies regarding this factor, Frida was enveloped in more light as she began to float up to Paradise; her final resting place for her spirit. Shaking his head while looking at Escobar, Death turned his back on the pained lover and went on his way. Stopping him however, was the demon outside the Italian Restaurant where Prue, Evangeline and Rain visited. Getting Death's attention, the two began to spark a conversation.

"So, where is she? You have been investigating all day. Give me some answers." Death told the demon. If it was under his command and it was following Prue, it was one of his coveted Hellions. This one was tall and had muscles bulging out sporadically through his leather jacket. His brown ponytail slicked to the side, the Hellion stared at Death with his magenta eyes full of flaming embers.

"I have finally tailed them. This whole day they were in Beverly Hills, shopping, going to the spa and such. Now they are out to eat. If they seem as simple minded as they act, then this mission to bring her back will be easier than we expected." **The Flaming Hellion** said a glint of laughter. However, Death did not see the hilarity in his words. In a snap Death knocked him over with a fierce backhand. Crashing to the floor and looking at the cold stare Death gave him, the Flaming Hellion decided to stay on the ground for a second.

"What the hell was that for?" the Hellion questioned his superior.

"You underestimate Prue Halliwell and her witch friends. In one quick move,_ everything_ could end in an instant." The Angel of Death said in a tone that meant business. However, his face remained neutral and did not show any slight inkling of rage or any other emotion. Blank and desolate, Death helped up the Flaming Hellion who was stunned at his boss.

"Keep an eye on them. When the time is right, you attack." Death finished as the Flaming Hellion shook his head in agreement, and quickly vanished from the scene. Death, all by his lonesome heard a familiar scream; a scream that meant someone has just met their fate.

"Hmm…Lucas Belding…**I've been waiting**." Death said gravely low. His turn to vanish, Death did so and went to collect the spirit that had been awaiting and calling out to him.

* * *

Some time later at the Romano Restaurant, Prue and her new Wiccan friends had scattered plates and silverware all around their table at the booth they were sitting at. All that was left in the plates were remains of tomato sauce and pasta that the girls just finished dining on. Sitting at the red booth, the girls were talking over glasses of wine, and they began to learn new things about each other; becoming more and more connected.

"**I first knew I was a witch when I was nineteen**. It's a hilarious story if you want to know." Evangeline said as she took a gentle swig of her thick red wine.

"Oh my God, I've heard this story a million times." Rain rolled her eyes as she took a drink of her white wine. Prue laughed lightly but was intrigued about the story.

"Tell it, Evangeline." Prue told her as she listened intently.

"Well, there was this guy in college who always was on my mind, you see. His name was Jonathan Stone and like, he was Mr. Popular in my business classes. Well I wanted him, I wanted him badly. So after about a few weeks of scheming I finally caught him all to myself." Evangeline said very enthused as Rain drank and rolled her eyes.

"Go on, girl. What happened next?" Prue asked with her eyes wide waiting to hear the rest of the tale.

"Okay,** so we get to banging right**…" Evangeline stopped as she, Prue and Rain began to laugh out loud by the vulgarity in Evangeline's tone as she began to describe and re-account her sexual experience with the popular Jonathan Stone.

"So, as he was doing it, and I began to climax, I screamed and all of a sudden he got hit by energy wave! I mean, he flew all the way back to the hallway! Lucky for us he was in a dorm where not a lot of people pass by, but on that night baby boy fell on his ass!" Evangeline said with laughter as the others joined in.

"I realized I was part of something special, so after coming to terms and stuff I indulged into the craft. It was interesting. I also decided that since I have all of this magic within me, I could protect people, so I used to hunt demons. Then I met Rain, and we did it together and became quite a force." Evangeline finished.

"That's great. You guys came to accept your magic and witchcraft easier than my sisters and I did." Prue said looking from Rain to Evangeline.

"Well, you all are the Charmed Ones. The ones destined to bring goodness in the world. Therein lied you all's conflict and why you couldn't come to terms so quicker than us." Rain said.

"True. But what I wouldn't give to visit the Manor. Evangeline if it's no trouble can we go? I can get my clothes and see what my sisters did to my stuff since I've been gone!" Prue asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure why not? **San Francisco** is not that far off. I'm due for a little night trip anyway." Evangeline said.

"Me too, let's go for it!" Rain said as she and Evangeline took out money to pay for the lunch, but they insisted for Prue not to pick up the tab. Already midday, the girls boarded the car and blasted out some music.

"San Francisco, here we go!" Evangeline said to a chorus of cheers from the passengers. With that, they drove off and headed for the Victorian Manor. Little did they know, the Flaming Hellion was right behind them with another smirk planted widely across his face.

"Don't worry Prue. _I'll keep the home fires burning_ for you and you're friends in San Francisco…" the Flaming Hellion said as he went off in the destination of the three witches.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	5. House of Fires

**_Author's Notes:_** Shout out to all my reviewers! It's only going to get better from here! Enjoy and review you all! Oh yeah, any _'The Crow'_ fans in the house? Go over to my fic _'Waiting In The Wings'_ and check that out too when you get the chance! ;-)

* * *

A whole whirl of emotions hit Prue as Evangeline, Rain and she drew nearer to the old Victorian Manor which she used to call home. Passing through neighborhoods in San Francisco, Prue started to recollect and noticed how much the old environment stayed the same. Even though the sun went down and night came, Prue could still point out that things were clear, and all was good. Sitting in the backseat looking through the mirror, Prue's observances was picked up by Rain.

"Nervous at all?" Rain questioned as she motioned over to see Prue.

"I'm _flushed_…I don't know what to expect you know?" Prue said not taking her gaze away from the windows. Rain looked at her sheepishly and went to sit back around.

"Are we getting any closer Prue?" Evangeline questioned as she looked at Prue from her rear view mirror.

"Yeah, we are approaching the Manor. Just keep taking this road all the way down." Prue instructed as the witch went faster. As the car hit a bump, Rain hit her head at the top of the car and suddenly, images had begun to ravage her every sense. A vision had just hit her, as she took a gasp and then exhaled deeply.

Within her vision she what supposedly was the Manor, but the only problem was that it was set ablaze, and as it was burning a demon was looking on and smirking. It was amazing how accurate her visions were, and in this one Rain could feel the heat trickle her face and the warmth of the flames.

"Rain…………Rain, what's the matter?" Prue questioned worried. She began to shake Rain up a bit during the course of her vision, but it came to no avail. Coming to on her lonesome, the girl looked at both Prue and Evangeline.

"It's okay. She just had a little vision. What did you see?" Evangeline asked, this time questioning her.

"If I'm not mistaken, your house is on fire. A demon is responsible for all of that happening." Rain informed Prue as she clutched her head. The road-bump created a tiny knot at the top of her head, and it was hurting like hell. On the other hand, Prue was busy reeling with the news of her home possibly burned to ashes.

"No, no, not the Manor…that just cannot be true." Prue said disbelieving Rain's impending vision.

"Well there's only one way to find out now isn't it?" Rain said as she looked at Evangeline.

"Say no more." Evangeline said as she began to accelerate the car even faster going at almost bullet speed. Both Rain and Prue were dragged into the backs of their seats due to the velocity that Evangeline was going in her sport's car. Prue was impressed by Evangeline's driving skills. It reminded her of how she used to go with her beloved SUV here in the city. She could not wait to see if her sisters retained her vehicle but she was more concerned if or if not the manor was engulfed in fire.

Finally pulling up to it, Evangeline made a screeching halt as the tires made a slight skid in the street. Prue looked in awe as she glanced at what were formerly her home and the place to rest her head. Still grand and the same in resemblance, the manor did not ever look more beautiful than it did now to her. The smile on her face told the whole story as she, Rain and Evangeline backed out of the car and unto the outside.

"Home sweet home…" Prue said aloud as she took in every outer nook and cranny of the manor. As she and the other witches moved up closer to the doors of the manor, Prue received a slight shock when she noticed all of the yellow tape adorned across the outside lawn and porch. "**DO NOT ENTER**" was sprawled all across the outside, and Prue shook her head.

"What went on here?" Evangeline questioned. Prue did not have an answer for her yet, but suddenly she did remember the previous events.

"I can't believe it slipped my mind so quickly. My sisters were fighting the Avatar Zankou, and after they vanquished him a whole slew of cops and agents were outside. I guess they all are investigating what happened." Prue explained turning to see her new friends look around.

"How are we going to get in? It's not like you came with keys or anything." Rain asked as she looked at the multicolored window door.

"Who needs keys when you can move things?" Prue sassily said with a smirk to boot. Holding out one finger, she motioned for the door to open, and it did so. Just as she and the witches entered the foyer/living room area, they were greeted with a familiar scent that Prue came to love. The fragrance brought her even closer to home as old memories of Phoebe and Piper entered her mind. As Prue moved around in the house, she noticed that everything was intact. The old grandfather clock was still in its corner, the couch was where it was, and all the household appliances were sporadically put everywhere.

"This place is beautiful. It's like a Dream Home in a dollhouse almost." Rain said as she was looking around.

"It's not bad, not bad at all." Evangeline mentioned as she too looked around.

"It's-it's great. I'm home you guys, I'm home." Prue repeated over and over as she smiled. Of course the afterlife and living in the heavens was wonderful and inspiring, but nothing at this moment compared to anything than being back home.

"But I've got to say. It would have been all the more spectacular if my sisters were still here. It would've been a…charming reunion of sorts." Prue joked as she gave a little laugh.

"Let's go see what they did to your room." Evangeline suggested as she put a hand on Prue's back. The girls began to walk over to Prue's room after climbing up the stairs. No lights were on, so all they had was the shining full moon from outside to illuminate the house, and it did so perfectly. Darkness was split in half in the house, and there were really no need for lights. But as Prue entered her room, or what was her room, she turned on the light and gasped. The blue colors, her bed, her whole designs were gone. Obviously, Paige took over her room and she looked and walked around in it. Though everything was a bit overly colorful and too loud for her, Prue had to admit there was nothing really bad with it.

"Paige……you bitch." Prue laughed under her breath as she looked at the room more.

"I take it your half-sister took it over?" Rain questioned as she took a seat on the bed that was placed at the center of the room.

"Yeah. Even though it's still a bit too ostentatious for me, I have to admit something, the girl does have taste." Prue said smiling. Walking over to one of Paige's photo albums, she pulled it out and sat on the bed with Rain and soon Evangeline joined in. The photos were beautiful and her sisters were aging well through the years Prue noticed.

"Wow…she looks just like me." Prue said as she traced a photo of Paige smiling at the Halliwell dining table. This was when the girl was sporting red hair, which allowed them to laugh a bit at her style.

"She seems cool. I dig her hair." Rain said as she placed a hand through her own crimson colored locks.

"Piper and Phoebe Halliwell**. Damn, they must be so cool**." Evangeline said looking at a photograph of the new Charmed Ones standing together.

"They are. I wish that one day you all can meet them; hell, I wish I could see them again too." Prue said with longing in her eyes as she stared at her sisters.

"But wait a minute guys; we have to be on guard. My visions are always right, let's watch out for any hot headed demons in here if you catch my drift." Rain reminded them as they began to leave the room.

"Don't get scared now, Rain. Besides if anyone wants to inflame this house, they're going to have to go through me." Prue said as she looked around. "Hey, let's go check out the attic. A lot of good stuff is up there!"

After some minutes the girls arrived in the stuffy and clotted attic. Prue ran over to the end of the room for the podium, and noticed that the _Book of Shadows_ was gone.

'Piper and Phoebe must have taken it. No matter.' Prue said to herself as she glanced at boxes nearby. There were about three of them, and they all marked 'PRUE' on them.

"Hey, I just found my stuff! Can you guys give me a lift?" Prue questioned as the girls headed over.

"Let's just do it the simple way." Evangeline offered. Thinking for a second, Evangeline finally began to recite

"_Boxes within this attic,_

_With my powers,_

_Take them out to the car _

_Systematic..."_

In a flurry of white lights, the brown boxes disappeared and went into Evangeline's car.

"There, no fuss. Magic is all around you baby." Evangeline smiled as Prue also did. Being home was great, but unfortunately, Prue knew it was time to head out. This whole experience was fun and brought back a lot of memories, but without Piper and Phoebe here to share it with her, she felt empty inside.

"Well, let's get out of here now." Prue suggested as they started to leave the attic, however they stopped dead in their tracks when a figure, encased in fire began to form in front of them. Appearing with a fireball in his hand a snarl on his face, the Flaming Hellion stood in front of them and Rain pointed toward him.

"That's the demon from my vision! **He'll put this place on fire**!" Rain yelled.

"I know, and that's my whole intention! No offense Prue, but the Angel of Death wants you back. You violated his order!" the Hellion yelled as he shot the fireball toward the girls. Moving around and avoiding the heat, the fire ceased as the witches prepared to do battle.

Using her power, Prue swung the Flaming Hellion all the way to the front of the room making him crash into numerous trinkets. Running quickly, Evangeline jumped into the air and went to kick the Hellion but he knocked her out with a backhand. The Hellion quickly got back up and shot more fireballs at the girls, but Rain stepped forward and used her shield to protect themselves from the flames. Coming to, Evangeline got up and shot one of her energy waves at the Hellion knocking him out of the attic and down the stairs. Following him, Prue, Rain and Evangeline raced down the stairs and went to do battle with the Hellion who was already to fight.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Rain questioned sarcastically. In a light speed the Hellion moved over to her, and punched her straight in her face, making her fall all the way toward the wall.

Prue suddenly punched the Hellion with one of her knockouts and continued the assault with a combo of kicks. Coming to her aid was Evangeline who helped with the fight, but the Hellion snapped back on the tag team with a double elbow smash. Forming another flaming fireball, the Hellion launched it at Rain but once again she formed a force shield and the fire resulted in crashing back at him. Getting up, Prue kicked the Hellion with all her might in his temple and he fell to the floor.

Evangeline quickly picked up the Hellion by his throat and started to punch the demon repeatedly.

"Any spells?" Evangeline questioned as she continued to punch and punch at the Hellion who was pummeled and battered.

"Yeah, get back!" Prue ordered. She went with using the '_**To Vanquish an Evil Spirit**_' spell. He was a Hellion from the Angel of Death's lair, so that could work easily.

"_Ashes to ashes_

_Spirit to Spirit_

_Take this soul_

_Banish this evil_

_With harm to none…_"

The Flaming Hellion began to yell and scream, but he muttered out after Prue said the spell…

"**There are two more just like me! Thunder and Water Hellions, good luck if you want to live!**" the Hellion roared as in an instant, he was vanquished in flames.

"Two more? Damn, they just keep coming." Rain said.

"Let's get out of here. We can regroup back in the car." Prue said as the girls left. Once Evangeline and Rain took their leave, Prue just stood at the door for a minute and took one final glance at the house.

"_I'll be back, one day…_" **she uttered with a genuine smile. And for one last time, Prue used her magic and closed the door with a flick of her finger.**

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	6. Just A Touch Of Thunder

**_Author's Notes:_** Sorry for the delay! Chap 6 is up and running, and _'All Hell Breaks Loose Again'_ is being updated soon today! Enjoy & Review! ;-)

* * *

The Angel of Death's lair was dark and creepy, just as he appeared to be. All that was in his chamber were what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of lit candles, and also a very long list of names that read 'To Be Deceased'. Sitting down on his chair with his eyes clothes and his fingers together, the Angel of Death was seemingly enjoying his little break time that he had. Though he would never show any emotion, you could tell that Death appreciated this little time he had by himself. In a few moments, this all would cease as a demon transported into his lair. Not flinching or opening his eyes, Death just sighed.

"The Flaming Hellion was vanquished eh?" Death asked still calm as one could be.

"Yes. The witches took him out just minutes ago." The figure said.

"So, which Hellion are you?" Death questioned one more time.

"Thunder. I am at your command." Thunder Hellion informed Death. This one, just as the Flaming Hellion was sporting all leather, but he had mocha-colored skin, and a sharp haircut. His hazel eyes glistened in candlelight as he bowed toward Death.

"I know you are at my command. I created you remember?" Death asked this time getting up to go over to a cabinet. Taking out a big bottle of fine red wine, Death poured some in a goblet and stopped to inhale its rich scent.

"What do you want me to do?" the Hellion questioned.

"The witches…I do not want them to make it back to Los Angeles. See fit that you cause a roadblock in their plan if you understand what I am saying?" Death said as he took a sip of the wine, making his taste buds blissful with joy. The Thunder Hellion began to laugh and he formed a voltage of electricity in his right palm.

"Don't worry about anything…those witches will be glad if they can make it pass the Golden Gate Bridge when I'm through with them." Thunder Hellion said as he continued on with the electric power.

"Do me a favor though," Death said holding out his arm signaling for Thunder Hellion to stop.

"What do you want?" Thunder Hellion asked.

"Should you get the chance to kill the witches, before you land your final death blow, make Prue Halliwell suffer the most. Let her watch as her new friends get roasted unmercifully by your power…let her see the blood flow…and let them know that nobody screws around with Death's orders." The Angel spoke without fury, anger or hate in his voice. It was chilling even to Thunder Hellion how simplistic he talked, even on the subject of killing. Without answering, the Hellion smirked and teleported away. Death all the while just was sipping the rich wine, without a care in the world.

* * *

"We just kicked some ass back there, did we not?" Evangeline questioned as she looked at the back of the car to come face to face with Prue.

"Vange, watch where you're going!" Rain yelled out as a large tractor trailer was heading straight for them. All three witches yelling, Evangeline swerved to the left side and completely dodged a near fatal collision. Laughing, Evangeline kept her eyes on the road as Rain and Prue sighed.

"**Come on, you white girls need to liven up**! Things could've been worse!" Evangeline said continuing on with her laughter as she accelerated some.

"Worse? How?" Prue questioned.

"Worse like we all could've ended in the morgue had I not moved out the way in time!" Evangeline said with more laughter as she continued on driving.

"That would've been me knocking on Death's door twice. Or more like being escorted by Death _twice…_" Prue said as she looked up. Suddenly, a crash of thunder could be heard, and quickly precipitation began to douse the area.

"Great, just great. We better hurry back to Los Angeles before it storms." Rain said as she looked up at the window seat.

"But that's weird. On **KTLA News** there was no mention of a storm or rain. Just a clear day and even hotter night." Evangeline said thinking back to the program she watched.

"Well you know, hot summer day, rain will break the heat." Prue said as she continued to peak outside as well.

Unbeknownst to Prue, Evangeline or Rain, the Thunder Hellion was high above them on this dark evening, and as he flew in the air he was forming this would be storm. His eyes glowed as he made more rain and thunder effects. The Golden Gate Bridge was where the Thunder Hellion and the witches were at this point, and under Death's orders, the Hellion saw his opportunity. There was no other car in sight, just that of Evangeline's. Another smirk curled up on the Hellion's lips.

"Time to die…" he muttered as he held thunderclaps in both of his hands, and launched both at the car. Fortunately, Evangeline made another sharp swerve and avoided the thunder that bolted down upon them.

"Is everyone okay?" Evangeline questioned as she was answered with a dual 'yes'.

"What the hell, is it storming that much?" Rain questioned. Just as she said this, Prue looked up from the back windshield to see a black guy with thunder in his hands float high above them. From the looks of it, he was preparing to attack again.

"Dammit! It's a demon! Evangeline go, now!" Prue instructed with force. Quickly Evangeline punched the acceleration and the three witches began to fly through the rather expansive bridge.

"Where is he Prue?" Rain questioned as Evangeline went ever faster.

"Above us! He's making the thunder!" Prue yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Evangeline yelled as another thunderclap nearly attacked them. The next one was concussive and it struck the car, making it go up in flames. Luckily for the witches they made it out before the flames began to spread. Getting out and running as rain poured upon them, the witches fell and covered their heads as the car exploded right halfway on the Golden Gate Bridge.

The Thunder Hellion smiled with evil glee as he began to float above them.

"**This puts Storm from the X-Men to shame, now doesn't it**?" Thunder Hellion questioned as he continued on with his smile.

"That was a good, reliable car you bastard! I hope you know what Geico means!" Evangeline yelled to the top of her longs as rain fell onto her eyes.

"Once I'm finished with you,_** Geico**_ will be the least of your worries! Die Witches!" The Thunder Hellion yelled as he charged for them. Prue went for another one of her patented kicks but the Hellion clutched her leg and threw her to the floor. Evangeline went for punches, but The Thunder Hellion grabbed her in for a headbutt and clocked her one, knocking her down.

"Y-you're that other Hellion! The Thunder one right?" Rain asked as she backed up in fear from the Hellion. Shaking his head yes, the Hellion went over to Rain and kept her in a wicked embrace. Afterward, he suddenly kissed her with sick passion and Rain looked at him with confusion.

"Kiss of death, I'm sure you've heard of it?" The Thunder Hellion questioned, and with that he powered up with all the voltage he could muster and sent a shockwave through Rain's abdomen making her yell as blood began to splatter on the bridge. The force of the attack was so great that it made Rain fly all the way off the bridge onto the sea below. Her body crashing in the water, Evangeline and Prue yelled.

"**RAIN! NOOO**!" Evangeline cried as she ran over to the spot where the Thunder Hellion was. Before she could even strike him, the Hellion already had another high voltage prepared and shot Evangeline on her back making her careen into the tide as well.

"You sick fu--" Prue could not utter her curse word as a voltage of lightening was headed her way. Flinging it back with her power, the lightening fried the Hellion, but he teleported away instead of vanquishing. Running over to where the sea led, Prue fell to her knees and began to sob. Her clothes soaked with rain, filthy with scorch marks and covered in the blood she stepped in that was Rain's, she didn't care. Her friends were lost beneath the water and she was powerless to rescue them. This would be the ideal time to call on** Leo**, her once faithful Whitelighter, but he was gone. It couldn't help to try since Prue was all out of ideas as the tears and raindrops clouded her.

"Leo…Leo…**LEO**! Help me, come on, help…" Prue yelled as she beat the cement beneath her. Hearing a familiar sound, Prue got the shock of her life as she turned to see someone in the distance orb in that swirl of brilliant white lights. Prue had her mouth wide open as well as her eyes.

"Leo…_is that you_?"

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	7. Partners In Danger

**_Author's Notes:_** Hi peeps! Did you all miss me? Be honest now! LOL! Here is the newest installment of 'Redefinition' and I hope you all enjoy and review! Much luv to you all!

* * *

Moments before the treachery that struck Prue, Rain and Evangeline at the hands of the Thunder Hellion, something anew went about in the afterlife. Way in the heavens, outside the reaches of time and space, beloved Halliwell matriarchs Patty and Penny foresaw the fate that would be dealt to daughter Prue. Patty biting her nails out of nervousness and Penny pacing back and forth, it seemed as if they were awaiting something or someone. In a matter of seconds, the plump and gold wearing Angel of Destiny appeared before them with a blank look on his face. Both stopping their sports, Patty and Penny raced toward the Angel and held each other in support.

"Destiny, the Thunder Hellion is closing in on Prue! **If she dies again then all is lost**!" Penny yelled temperedly at the Angel.

"Penny, please calm yourself! Prue and her new coven are strong. They took out the Fire Hellion did they not?" The Angel questioned as he looked at the hysterical Grams.

"But don't you see the wreckage of their car? How will they escape his storm or thunder powers? We are dealing with a serious element here!" Patty spat back at the Angel. This time, he did not have an answer but looked as though he was searching for a valid point.

"Exactly. You cannot defeat my Hellions. They are too strong for their own good." A distinguished voice said as all three persons stared at the other visitor. Appearing after his short teleportation, the Angel of Death stood with all of his gloominess and darkness overtaking the emotions in the room. Knowing of his effect on people, Death maintained his same blank and emotionless stare.

"You are not welcome in our presence you murderer!" Patty yelled at Death with every essence of anger boiling in her heart.

"You certainly are not. Death, take your leave **now**!" The Angel of Destiny ordered as he held his hand up motioning to be rid of him.

"Let me at least say my piece before I am banished from your presence. I think it best that you hand over the Charmed One to me. I collected her soul fair and square and you three rob me of her without my opinion or volition." Death said simply.

"You deserve nothing from us you bastard." Penny cursed as she stared at him with fire in her eyes. Still, he made no gesture of being angry, confused or pissed off; he just maintained his composure and motioned to leave.

"If Prue continues to fight…she and her friends will perish at the hands of my Hellions. Once I get control of their souls, I will damn them to eternal Hell. I will enjoy watching them burn and melt into the abyss." Death said as he teleported away.

"That son of a bitch is too smug." Penny cursed once more as she lifted her hands in the air, letting light hit her face.

"Penny, _please_. The language, not necessary up here." The Angel of Destiny said holding his hand outward, this time in her direction.

"Sorry Destiny. But we need to think of something before Prue and her friends die. We have not been spending all of this time and energy just for her to loose everything again!" Penny said wiping her face now.

"Mother, they will be fine. **Something in my heart is telling me so**." Patty said as she touched her mother gently on her shoulder. Penny returned it with a hug and the two held onto each other tightly. The Angel of Destiny just shook his head until something unexpected happened, that surprised both he and the Halliwells.

A brilliant, shimmering and fast blast of white light orbed past them and through the clouds making them all dumbfounded and confused.

"What was that?" Patty questioned as she looked at Destiny with confused eyes. Surprisingly enough, Destiny smiled and looked to the sky as Penny and Patty were focused on them.

"A miracle…**it was the Whitelighter I sent for**…it took the Elders long enough." Destiny explained as he was ravaged with gasps and stares from the slain Halliwell witches.

* * *

"**LEO! Leo…Leo help me please…Leo I need you**!" Prue cried out in the rain as precipitation struck her and tears took over her senses. Beating the pavement of the barren bridge as a fire from the car raged on, Prue for once in some years felt defeated and abandoned. Her friends were gone in the sea, possibly dead from the assault of the Thunder Hellion. Not to mention, Prue felt ravaged by guilt as she cursed the monster that attacked.

"_If only_……If only I could have came in sooner. They needed me." Prue cried as she sobbed once more. Falling over on her back as the rain violently poured down on her, Prue stopped her sobbing and watched as something happened that she really did not expect. A brilliant swirl of white light orbed in the rain, and a Whitelighter appeared in the distance.

"_My God…Leo…is that you_?" Prue whispered almost as she got up on her feet and ran over to the unknown Whitelighter. As Prue inched closer and closer to him, she realized that this guy definitely was not her brother-in-law Leo Wyatt. For one, this Whitelighter was tall, had wavy brown hair, the greenest eyes anyone could have, and had broad shoulders. He wore a jacket with a red shirt and jeans and held onto Prue for a bit.

"Are you okay?" he questioned with his deep voice, commanding but caring at the same time.

"Yeah…who are you?" Prue asked this time as she stared at him as a flash of lightening struck and the sound of thunder roared.

"**Cameron Hill**. I am your new Whitelighter, sent by the Angel of Destiny and the Elders to help you. I understand you are in trouble?" Cameron asked as he looked around to see what was going on. His eyes bulged at the sight of the flaming fire from Evangeline's car.

"My friends…the Thunder Hellion plummeted them down into the sea. I have to go down there and get them!" Prue yelled out to him.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We'll be able to rescue your friends but we can't just go into the water. A Hellion has them down there." Cameron informed Prue as it was her turn to go wide eyed.

"Then how are we going to free them? These Hellions are tougher than the Flaming one!" Prue yelled at Cameron as she tugged his jacket.

"It's okay Prue. All that we have to do is go to the oasis way beneath the sea. The Water Hellion's lair is the oasis, and I am pretty sure that it has Evangeline and Rain down there." Cameron told her. "It will not be easy though. Were in for a fight, since he has his Scavengers and his Hydro powers. Not a good combination at all."

"_Scavengers_? What the hell are those things?" Prue questioned. Cameron held onto her and in a swift moment, they orbed out in the familiar swirl of white lights and in a flash appeared in a dank, dark, seaweed infested area that smelled of salt.

"Were about to find out what they look like. Welcome to the Oasis." Cameron said as he and Prue looked and began to walk through the lair as water splashed beneath their feet. Prue took in the fact that they were in a different locale, but felt steady and safe with Cameron. Noticing his face, he was much of a looker and very attractive.

"I hear noises. Be prepared for anything…" Cameron warned her as they made it through the lair with ease.

"I know this is not the opportune time, but…still what are you doing here?" Prue questioned as Cameron gave her a little smile.

"The Elders said you were in need of a Whitelighter and help. Lucky I came when I came right?" Cameron said as they hit more water. At the same time, weird sounds appeared more. Prue was still intoxicated by the scent of Cameron's cologne rather than the sound. Her attention turned once she saw Cameron fly to the other side of the lair, crashing into water. She was next to get hit and soaked her clothes on the ground beneath her. Looking at her attackers, she saw four demons with outrageously blue eyes, spiky blue hair, and pale and scaly skin. Their white clothes were also loud but they made bizarre noises.

"Scavengers all four! I hope you are ready Prue!" Cameron said as he got up. Looking at Prue's confident smirk, the Halliwell witch got up and landed a sharp dropkick at the four Scavengers making them tumble over as she got into a fighting stance.

"Cameron, you didn't say anything but a word…" Prue said with bursting confidence as Cameron joined her in fighting stance.

"**Partners in danger…I like the sound of it**." The Whitelighter said as he and Prue went off to go fight their attackers.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


	8. Deeper In The Oasis

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm back once again my peeps! I just came back from a very good and relaxing trip in Virginia and that really gave me the chance to clear my head for a bit. I've decided to weed out all of the BS stories I was doing so now I'm fixed on '**Redefinition**' and unfortunately '**All Hell Breaks Loose Again**' I pulled the plug on it! Sorry but I just didn't have a place for it anymore and I would have done a BS story which I don't want to give you all. But in better news I'm even planning '**Redefinition Part 2**' as we speak but I'm waiting for the **Charmed** premiere first to see how I will tie in things. Okay, enough chatter! Here's the latest chapter and enjoy and review! Much luv!

* * *

As Prue and Cameron fought against the Scavengers, the Charmed One's thoughts were racing a mile a minute as she threw every punch and kick combination. While she kept up the fight against her scaly opponents, Prue turned around once every moment to see how Cameron was doing against his two Scavengers. Prue had to admit, for a Whitelighter, Cameron sure could throw down in brawls.

'A marvelous fighter he is. That makes him even sexier…' Prue trailed off on her thoughts. Watching Cameron's soaked chest muscles bob and weave as he twisted around to fight. His muscles were mesmerizing to Prue, and she nearly drooled, but a quick fist to her face by a Scavenger quickly snapped her back into reality.

"Hey! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" Prue questioned as she grabbed her two Scavengers and smashed their heads together, finally destroying them. However, her attack came with a price and green ooze began to splatter all over her, and she got a taste of Scavenger guts right on her tongue and she quickly spat it out. Cameron on the other hand was finished as well with his Scavengers after snapping their necks. He laughed as Prue continued her grossing out of the taste.

"Bit off more than you can chew?" Cameron joked as Prue looked at him crossly.

"Shut up White Light. One question, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Prue asked as she took the running freshwater to help wash out the green gook from her opponents. She noticed that Cameron flinched a bit as she asked him the question and he gave her a sheepish smile that Prue was baffled with.

"Ah…watching **Buffy The Vampire Slayer**? You know Buffy and Spike could teach you some mean right hooks if you watch them closely." Cameron said as he came next to Prue. Enveloping his wet body to Prue's, Prue almost melted in his body heat. His cologne was similar to that of Andy's and his muscled chest was rock hard as she pressed against him; she loved his touch.

"Hold on, I'm going to orb us into the Water Hellions lair, far deeper into the Oasis. Be prepared though, we could run into more Scavengers before we reach your friends." Cameron told her as he clutched onto Prue. Thinking of Evangeline and Rain, possibly injured or something worse, Prue shook her head in agreement as she stared into Cameron's piercing eyes.

"Let's go. I have to rescue them." Prue said as she gazed on him. In a quick instant, Cameron orbed him and Prue away in a flash of brilliant white light and they went on their destination to further within the Oasis.

* * *

The crashing of water and the smell of the salty sea quickly awoke the fallen body of Evangeline as she slowly rose from the ground. Her back was burning and when Evangeline went to touch it, she pulled back sharply when she realized there were scorch marks due to the thunderbolt thrown at her by that Hellion. Her braids disheveled and her clothes soaking wet, Evangeline took her time to rise, but the pain elevated in her back. Realizing that she was not the only one potentially hurt, the ebony witch turned around amidst the pain to check for her friends.

"RAIN! PRUE! Can any of you hear me? RAIN! PRUE!" Evangeline yelled out as she scanned the area. It was a weird place filled with running water and appeared almost tunnel like. Turning around, Evangeline saw the glimmer of Rain's crimson hair and she limped over to her with the fastest speed she could muster out. Conscious but moaning with pain, Rain came face to face with Evangeline, and gave a weak but teary smile.

"_H-h-hey girlfriend_…" Rain said with a crackling voice as she stared into Evangeline's smiling face. Before she could greet her, Evangeline noticed droplets of blood sprinkle from Rain's abdomen and fall into the water.

"_It's n-n-ot that bad_." Rain told her as Evangeline looked back up and went to hug her.

"That Hellion bastard could've killed us. Now were God know's where. I wonder where Prue is…" Evangeline said as she kept hold of Rain.

"_I h-h-hope Prue is fine_…" Rain muttered out.

"She's okay. She'll come and help us too." Evangeline said as she kissed Rain on her forehead, putting her hands through Rain's crimson hair in a loving fashion.

"_I always th-thought of you as my sister…skin color didn't mean a thing_." Rain said with big teary eyes as she smiled at Evangeline. "Remember how we met?"

"How could I forget?" Evangeline laughed as she held onto to Rain. "You got your ass handed to you by Shax. You were on your back like you are now, you know you can't fight." Evangeline continued to laugh as Rain tried to give out a giggle.

"_To hell with you bitch_." Rain laughed as Evangeline went on with her. "I love you though. I j-j-just don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't you speak that way! I won't let you die. Prue'll come and everything is going to be grits and gravy. She'll find us Rain. She'll find us." Evangeline said as she wiped away Rain's stray tears.

"I wouldn't be so optimistic if I were in your position, but then again, witches are very pathetic." A sharp but deep voice rang out from behind Evangeline and Rain. Both looking in the direction of the darkness, the water splashed and splooshed as something was making its way toward their direction. Coming into the dank light and out of obscurity stood a freakish being. He was scaly like the Scavengers, and had fins instead of hair. His skin fishy pale and his eyes big and black like the Source. He looked half fish and half man and was well muscled and very tall.

"And what do they call you? Calamari-man?" Evangeline questioned as she stared at the fish/man being. Smiling maniacally, the fish/man being quickly ran over to Evangeline and took her by her throat and he kept her in the water, letting the saltwater crash in her face as air cut off from her do to the chokehold. Letting her free, the fish/man being threw Evangeline on her back making her yell in pain. Next was Rain, who he harshly kicked in the face making her do a 360 degree to fall on her face as well.

"**I am the Water Hellion**. Welcome to the Oasis, my personal home, and the sight of your watery graves, witches!" the Water Hellion laughed. As he did, five of his Scavengers formed from the water and bumbled around. Freaking them out, Evangeline and Rain looked wide-eyed and could not believe their doom. Lucky for them, the familiar orb of lights appeared and Prue and Cameron materialized in front of them.

"That's the Water Hellion…and he's brought with him company." Cameron said as he got defensive at the sight of his enemies. Prue on the other hand took a glance at the Water Hellion but quickly ran over to Evangeline and Rain and hugged both of them with all of her warmth and spirit.

"Don't you two ever scare me like that again! I missed you all!" Prue said in between tears and smiles as Evangeline and Rain returned her love. All of sudden Prue noticed that Cameron already took out two of the Scavengers, with the Water Hellion looking on. Prue quickly joined up and jumped high and placed her legs upon the Scavenger's neck and held onto another and twisted them both, destroying them with ooze bleeding from it. The last one was finished when both Prue and Cameron punched him 'double-whammy' style making his head splatter the ooze.

"Okay now who the hell is this?" Evangeline questioned as Cameron ran over to her to come and heal her. Quickly, the warm light graced Evangeline's burnt back and healed up the scorching making her good as new.

"Cameron Hill. I am your new Whitelighter." Cameron said with a warm smile that resembled Leo's, making Prue smile with happiness. Rain was suddenly up and running once Cameron healed her wounds and she joined Prue and Evangeline in a group hug.

"Thank you so much new best friend!" Rain yelled as she grabbed Cameron and impetuously kissed him in his mouth, making Prue, Evangeline and Cameron himself cursed with shock.

"Well….thank you." Cameron said as he blushed a bit. Shaking it off, all four of the witches including their Whitelighter came and looked at The Water Hellion. Still maniacally smirking, the Water Hellion just shook his head and faced the heroes.

"Impressive. It seems that my Scavengers are awfully lax as of late. It's okay though." The Water Hellion spoke up.

"In two minutes you'll be the catch of the day Shamu." Prue said with sass as she stared at the Hellion. Laughing the Water Hellion put his hand into the air and suddenly, the Oasis lair began to tremble and the witches and Cameron looked around to see what was going on.

"You all are good fighters, but tell me. Can magicians such as yourselves pull yourselves out of your watery graves?" the Water Hellion laughed as he brought forth a choppy wave of rough water crashing through his lair as Prue, Evangeline, Rain and Cameron all were plunged with the seawater under the Hellion's control. All crashed away in the water, the waves took the witches and their accomplice to an unknown destination.

_**-Xtreme Slayer**_


	9. Battle On The Bridge

**Author's Notes:** I'm back again peeps! Did you guys miss me or what? LOL! School is a bummer, and they work us like slaves! But don't fret, I have the latest installment here and prepare to be entertained! My thoughts and prayers go out to all those suffering due to the Hurricane Katrina disaster! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Crashing back onto the surface, rather than hitting more seawater, Prue, Evangeline, Rain and Cameron found themselves soaked and chilled back on the **Golden Gate Bridge**, in the middle of the raging storm. The storm being the consequences of the Thunder Hellion's magic, the rainfall lunged itself on the bodies of the drenched witches and wizard. Smoking and decimated was Evangeline's car, which moments ago was attacked by the Thunder Hellion. Coming to once again, the heroines and their Whitelighter began to realize where they were.

"Back on the bridge, the car is totaled, _we're sitting ducks_." Rain commented as she put a hand on her now springy crimson hair.

"Not necessarily, we still have an angel on our side, mind you." Evangeline said as she looked nearly starry-eyed at a soaked Cameron who was trying his best to warm himself with his water-struck clothes.

"Exactly! I can orb us back to you all's home and we can regroup there." Cameron said as he looked at all three witches in their faces.

"Well it sounds like a plan, and I'm game. Get us the hell out of here, Cameron." Prue said as she began to step closer to him. Just as she did, Evangeline and Rain followed suit and geared up to orb out from this watery hell they had experienced tonight. But, just before they could magically orb out from this wet environment, a harsh thunderclap bolted the four, and they each fell to four corners on the pavement as they fell on the bridge. A cloud of smoke billowing from the thunderbolt's strike as the witches regained their senses, they heard the familiar wicked laughter of the one who begat this battle tonight.

Hovering over the distance as the girls and Cameron looked up to face him, the Thunder Hellion was in sick glee as he watched the sneers coming off of the witches faces as they stared at him. The rainwater crashing on his leather, and his ebony-skin being met with drizzle, the demonic entity placed himself on the solid ground and he gave a sly smirk to the four.

"I do say I am impressed. You made it to the Water Hellion and the Oasis, and came back with your top hats and broomsticks intact." The Thunder Hellion spoke and laughed as he was just chorused with more facial jeers by the witches and the Whitelighter.

"Before we can go home, we have to deal with this son of a bitch first." Prue said sternly as the rain dripped from her face as another flash of lightening and clap of thunder made its way on the scene.

"Yeah, let's take him down and then go home." Rain said as she stepped up closer, mimicking Prue's stare. Evangeline and Cameron followed suit and they prepared for battle with the third Hellion, controlled by the Angel of Death. Continuing on with his laughter, the Thunder Hellion just looked in disdain at the intent witches and their equally intent Whitelighter.

"It's a shame you all honestly think you will be rid of me. **Don't you realize the only home you will see will be the gates of Heaven or Hell**? I am not letting you leave with your bodies or lives for that matter intact!" The Thunder Hellion baffled. Pissing Prue off with more of his snickers, she sharpened her sneer.

"Enough talk, let's get this thing finished." Prue said lowly. But after she finished her sentence, she quickly raised her arm in a familiar position and she used her telekinetic power to shove the Thunder Hellion backwards. Without hesitation, Evangeline created a fast, violet colored energy bolt and launched it at the Thunder Hellion, making him crash back into the ground while wincing in pain. Now continuing with the combination Rain ran up to him and swiftly kicked the demon in his face, and blood began to ooze from his nose.

Rising up to not be pounced on again, the Thunder Hellion was too slow in his strategy, and he was met with a flurry of punch and kick combinations by Prue. Using her martial art skills with great intelligence and aggression, Prue was joined by Cameron, who began boxing the Hellion with jabs and uppercuts to his forehead. The two were teeming him, and getting the best of the demon as well, but as they fought tooth and nail, the Hellion began to glow, and quickly he gave an inhuman shriek and unearthed the energy boiling up inside him. The force of his assault stopped Prue and Cameron, and the witch and Whitelighter crashed to the floor.

Forming a thunderbolt in his right palm, the Hellion was preparing the appropriate voltage for his attack, but once again his dismal speed proved his downfall. Now armed with two of her energy bolts, Evangeline shot the twin attacks at the Thunder Hellion, and he was catching up with the pavement again. His face not one of snicker, but now of frustration and anger, the Thunder Hellion gritted his teeth and got back on his battle stance. Hovering over to Rain and Evangeline, the Hellion clutched both witches by their necks and began to put a stranglehold on them, and as they fought to hold on to gasps of oxygen, they were fading fast. Coming to their rescue was Prue who snap kicked the Hellion from behind, breaking the hold.

"**You bastard! Why don't you stop this insanity**!" Evangeline cursed as she struggled to catch her breath, along with ailing Rain.

"Why don't you just go to hell? But that'll be arranged in a mere matter of seconds!" The Thunder Hellion barked as she back handed Prue, making her fall back. Now, the Thunder Hellion began to grab hold of all of his might, and all of his power, and began to glow once more. His thunder clapping in the distance as he gathered the voltage, and the rain getting thicker, the witches and the Whitelighter stood in wonder of his plan. But before they could do anything, the Hellion launched this stored energy at them and they fell to the floor as their clothes began to tear from the assault, and lacerations on their body from the sharp attack began to open. Weak and stinging, the lightening flash crippled the witches and the Whitelighter, weakening them further.

"This next one is your swan song! Say goodbye!" the Hellion yelled as he continued with his sport. This time, everything stood still amongst the pain.

"Prue……do it!" Cameron instructed through the agony as he stared at Prue. Questioning until realizing what he meant, Prue thought and acted quickly as the Thunder Hellion launched his most concussive, and deadly lightening flash he could have ever mustered. Flinging her arm back, the attack countered and went back to the Hellion surprising him.

"**WHAT THE HELL? NO**!" The Thunder Hellion yelled in deep torment and throbbing as his own voltage was brought back onto him, electrifying him and making him sizzle and burn, until he was vanquished by his own piece of work. The storm stopping, and the rain slowing considerably, the threat of **the Thunder Hellion was finally gone, for good**.

"That's why, Prue is** my girl**!" Evangeline said as she got up and embraced the equally happy Prue. Crawling over, trying to fight off the pain, Rain wrapped her arms around Prue caringly and Cameron looked and smiled.

"Good show. I knew you could do it." Cameron said as he looked at Prue, who was busy being hugged by Evangeline and Rain. She still flashed him a warm smile and he returned it. After their little celebration in the rain, Cameron grabbed hold of all the girls and in an instant, they all orbed away from this hectic night on the bridge.

**-_ Xtreme Slayer_**


	10. Regroup And Revision

The weird sensation of orbing finally ended once Prue, Rain and Evangeline found themselves back in a place they called home. Cameron, who smiled at them as they rejoiced, kept his sport as he kept his eyes fixated on Prue. Something about her was appealing. Aside from the fact that she is breathtakingly beautiful, just the sight of her in soaked clothes and mushy hair made him like her even more. Unbeknownst to him, the feeling was mutual.

"Can you believe it? Two Hellions in one night! **We're some bad witches**!" Evangeline said as she came from the kitchen with cups and a pitcher of ice water. Pouring the cups, Evangeline took a hearty swig of the water, while Rain and Prue looked at the pitcher of H20 with revulsion.

"How can you drink water after what happened tonight?" Rain questioned as she stared at Evangeline, who poured herself another cup.

"Easy, just like this!" Evangeline finished that line, and took another gulp of the water, letting's it crispness go down her throat.

"I don't want anything to do with water for about a year. Fighting Scavengers, that Water Hellion who is still on the loose, and the Oasis...I'm through." Prue said as she put her hand up. Realizing something, the witch gave a gasp and slapped the front of her head as she shocked her other friends.

"What the hell is your problem?" Evangeline questioned with an eyebrow.

"All of my things! They were in the car when it exploded! I'm screwed!" Prue exclaimed as she looked to be on the verge of breaking down. Placing a hand on her back, Rain began to gently massage her, until Prue rose and had a familiar look on her face.

"Prue, what are you going to do?" Cameron asked her as he walked closer to her. Instead, she pushed him back gently and stared to the ceiling, looking as if she was about to say an incantation…and she was.

"_Woe is me,_

_While fighting in the sea,_

_Left with no clothes for me,_

_Bring back my stuff left in that car,_

_Bring them back, from near and far..._"

After finishing her mini spell, Prue watched as the boxes that were marked with her name began to materialize in front of her, and she smiled as she watched her trinkets and clothes from the Victorian manor reappear.

"Prue! What about all that personal gain stuff?" Rain asked as she looked at Prue who sat atop one of her boxes.

"Hey, I'm a free agent now. Besides I helped to vanquish two of the baddest demons on the face of the Earth, so I deserve my things! You should get your car back too Evangeline, go ahead give it a good spell!" Prue suggested. Standing up herself, Evangeline prepared to do the same as Prue.

"_Struck by nature's fury,_

_On the Golden Gate Bridge,_

_Bring back the car,_

_That once lived…_"

Hearing the familiar revving sounds, the girls and the Whitelighter raced outside and saw Evangeline's car intact and looking shiny and good as new. Running up to it with her eyes glazed over in happiness, she hugged the tinted windows and kissed the roof.

"Oh, I've missed you Tasha! Don't ever scare me again!" Evangeline said as she hugged the car, continually. Laughing was Rain, Prue and Cameron as they watched a now excited Evangeline.

"She named the car Tasha…God I've seen it all." Prue said as she placed her arms around herself. Watching Rain and Evangeline chat outside as the rain began to stop, she and Cameron stared at one another and the two walked into the house on their lonesome.

"Watching you fight tonight was exciting. No wonder the whole Demon Underworld was afraid of you all." Cameron said as he sat on the couch. Smirking, Prue joined him and the two continued to converse.

"Thanks. You are a hell of a fighter yourself. For real this time Cameron, where did you learn to fight like that?" Prue questioned with her eyes catching Cameron shift uncomfortably.

"When I was alive, before I became a Whitelighter, I was part of this street gang called the Razors. I was an orphan and I was always the one causing problems so I found solace with the gang. You had to be tough and fight to stay alive, so there is my fighting skills development. After I wizened up some and realized gang life was not for me anymore, they all pounced on me and killed me. The Elders I guess thought I redeemed myself in the last days of my life, and so they made me into a Whitelighter. I am eternally grateful." Cameron explained as Prue looked at him intently. Captivated by his fragrance, his milky skin, and glistening muscles, Prue felt the need to kiss him, and though the feeling was mutual, both did not act on what they were feeling.

"You're a good person. In my heart I can tell." Prue said as she touched hands with Cameron.

"Thank you. That's a big compliment coming from a Charmed One." Cameron said as he looked at Prue with eager eyes.

"You remind me of my brother-in-law, Leo Wyatt, you ever heard of him?" Prue questioned as she looked at him.

"What Whitelighter hasn't heard of Leo? He is an inspiration to us all. The work he has done to secure the Charmed Ones, the battles he helped you all win… I strive to be like him one day. I'd love to be his successor." Cameron said as he had a look of longing on his face.

"You're on your way. I appreciate all that you have done so far. The girls are too, I can tell." Prue said as she stood up and kissed Cameron softly on his forehead. Blushing lightly, Cameron stood up and smiled at Prue.

"It's time for me to get going. I'll check on you all later, tell the girls I said good evening." Cameron said as he stood in the center of the living room.

"And Prue," he continued.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"Thank you." Cameron said with gentleness as he orbed away with the white sparkling lights covering his body until he orbed out of the house leaving a smiling Prue behind. Entering the house now was Rain and Evangeline, who stared at Prue who looked in the distance.

"Where's Cameron?" Evangeline asked looking around.

"He left just a few seconds ago." Prue told them.

"I like him, he's cool. And cute as a button, but not my type." Rain said as she began to bite at one of her nails.

"What? Then why did you kiss him?" Prue questioned.

"I was excited! I was healed!" Rain said. Rolling her eyes, Prue joined Rain and Evangeline and they walked toward the kitchen.

"Let's get some ice cream, I'm jonesing for some mocha-mint swirl." Prue told them with hungry delight. The witches laughing, they all walked into the kitchen to ease their nighttime craving.

* * *

Walking at a brisk pace as his feet met with the splashes of water, the emotionless entity solely known as the Angel of Death was walking way into the Oasis, going deeper and deeper with every step. Sure it would have been easy to just teleport to the location of the Water Hellion, but Death just felt like walking. His silver locks of hair wiping his face, Death stopped in his tracks once he realized that he had found his Hellion. Also standing and pacing in his lair, the Water Hellion took a glimpse at Death and made a little bow, crinkling his scaly, fish-like skin.

"My liege…how may I serve you?" the Water Hellion questioned with a sly smirk forming at the crevices of his human/fish face.

"The Thunder Hellion is vanquished. You are the only one left, the only one that I can depend on in these trying times." Death said with his face still stern and bleak.

"I am honored that the weight of trust you put on me is great. Instruct me, give me the right-a-way and I'll take apart the Charmed One and her friends whole." The Water Hellion told him eagerly as he moved closer, his black eyes gleaming with sinister emotion.

"Well, the plan is simple, so take heed." Death told him calmly as the Hellion awaited what he had to say.

"We shall bring the final battle to her. When the time is right, and that will be soon, I want you to gather all of your aqua powers, and plunge the entire city with the Oasis. Cover each and every part of this city with the element of water. And when the Charmed One tries to get in your way, make her drown with you watery fist. **Is that clear**?" Death asked him, not breaking his impression to relish his sinister plan. On the other hand, the Water Hellion was beaming with delight.

"Of course. It is as good as done." The Water Hellion told him with another bow. And with that, the Angel of Death teleported away leaving behind a satisfied Hellion with a new strategy.

_**- Xtreme Slayer**_


	11. Interlude: Sex and Ice Cream

**Author's Notes:** Hey peeps! This is just a little installment, but the best is yet to come in the final chapters of **'Redefinition'**! I hope you enjoy and review! BTW, how good were the season eight premiere and last Sunday's episode? **Charmed** is kicking ass!

* * *

"Why is it that we women can find the least bit of solace from eating ice cream? I mean what is the point?" Rain questioned as she licked the last taste of Vanilla from her little saucer.

"Who knows? Why is it that men can find solace from sex? Rhetorical questions…" Evangeline said as she headed to the sink to clean off her bowl of now milky ice cream remains.

"Ice cream and sex…it should be a soap-opera." Prue said as she joined Evangeline and washed the bowls in the sink.

"**The Young and the Sexless**…" Evangeline said all dramatically with her arms about.

"Or, **_All My Ice Creams_**!" Prue chimed in acting dramatically as well.

"How about this one, **As The Vanilla Swirls**…" Rain added in. Laughing the three witches relished their time together, full of laughter and jokes.

"Seriously though guys how are we going to take down the last Hellion…that damned Water Hellion." Prue questioned as she sat down at the table, joined by her fellow witches.

"We'll find away. We will go into the Oasis, and take him down for good." Evangeline assured Prue with a hand on her back.

"Exactly! The bastard is going to pay for what he did." Rain said as she put a hand in her crimson locks.

"And what about Cameron though? He likes you Prue. I can tell." Evangeline said twisting up one of her braids.

"Please…Cameron? We just met tonight! Sure he can fight, is sexy, and has abs to kill for but that's it." Prue said.

"Oh yeah right…he's got it bad for you." Rain added.

"You're no help either! But Cameron is a piece of work." Prue laughed off.

"He's your piece of work." Evangeline said as the girls laughed.

"Well, I've had enough adventure and Cameron and fighting for one day. I'm tired. Catch you guys soon!" Prue said as she disbanded. The girls soon followed to their respective rooms, and they found themselves asleep after the long day of fighting and heroism. Unbeknownst to them, Cameron was watching them, since they are his new charges. Blushing madly, he was glad that Prue was warming up to him. As he orbed inside the living room, as the girls went up the stairs to their room. He was invisible and watching their every move until they went asleep. Smiling, he looked down at his mid-section and blushed some more.

"My abs…**she likes my abs**."

_**-Xtreme Slayer**_


End file.
